


Distractions

by ourheroregina



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourheroregina/pseuds/ourheroregina
Summary: Set during their stay at the monastery. Raquel distracts Sergio from work.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Distractions

Looking around, Raquel sighs. The whole gang has gathered at the courtyard of the monastery and has been drinking and messing around for a few hours now while Sergio went to the classroom to work on the plan for the heist. No matter how hard Raquel tried to talk him into taking a break and joining others, he insisted that he had important work to do and that she really should go and enjoy herself for he preferred working alone anyways.

It's been already quite a while since Sergio disappeared in the classroom and from what Raquel has learned about him, she knows that once he gets involved in something, he has no boundaries. He gets lost in his ideas and planning and he’s not going to take a break until she insists on it.

Taking her glass of wine Raquel excuses herself and makes her way inside to the monastery and straight to the classroom, the echoes of laughter from the outside following her all the way. It’s not Sergio’s type of fun, she knows that, but he still shouldn’t spend all his time working and losing his mind over the plan while everyone else is having fun. He deserves a break, and well, what could be better than spending some time with your lover?

She knocks on the door and, after Sergio’s quiet _come in_ , walks in. He glances up from the book in his hands and smiles a bit when he sees her, and then focuses back at the books and notebooks and pieces of paper all around him.

“How’s the planning?” Raquel asks as she sits down on the chair which is usually occupied by Denver.

“Not well,” Sergio replies, not even looking up from the papers.

“Maybe you should take a break,” Raquel suggests, putting the glass of wine she’s brought with herself on the desk. “Let your mind rest for a bit.”

“There’s no time for breaks,” he dismisses, turning pages of one of the books. “How’s the gang? Did you have fun?” He asks changing the subject, still focused on his work.

“It was mostly fun. Palermo got drunk quite quickly and then disappeared with Helsinki, so we had some nice time,” Raquel says, shaking her head to herself at the memory of Palermo’s stupid philosophies like _Boom Boom, Ciao_ and all the other sexist stuff he comes up with daily. She hates that man. “We played some stupid drinking games, like Truth or Dare or Never Have I Ever.” When Sergio hums in response but still doesn’t look up from his work, Raquel sighs and continues, a smile creeping onto her face, “That was hilarious. The stuff these kids come up with… The statement literally everyone drank to was never have I ever imagined Professor in a sexual context.”

Sergio immediately looks up from the book, his eyes wide and horrified. Raquel cannot help but laugh at him. She knew it would get his attention.

“What?”

“Yes,” she nods her head, barely containing her grin. “I wish you’d heard the stories they shared on this.”

“Oh, God,” Sergio shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut as if trying to erase it from his mind. “I’m so glad I didn’t participate in this game.” Raquel laughs again, and Sergio scoffs, feigning hurt, but then his expression turns into a smile. She returns the smile, happy that at least for a moment he took his mind off of work. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stop thinking about it now. Please, distract me and tell me what else did you drink to.”

“Palermo, while he was still sober enough to form a sentence, and Bogota came up with some nasty things, you know,” Raquel rolls her eyes at the memory. “But most of the questions were related to sex since the gang is full of perverts. Never have I ever had a threesome, never have I ever kissed a person of the same sex, never have I ever faked an orgasm.”

“Have you?”

“What?”

“Have you ever faked an orgasm?”

“Of c-“

“With me,” Sergio adds and he’s no longer interested in his books, now he’s looking at her with a serious expression on his face.

Raquel hesitates for a moment.

Sergio seems to notice her pause and nods his head, making his own conclusion. He pushes his glasses up his nose and shifts a bit in his chair. “When?” he asks, and he doesn’t sound mad or hurt, only curious and maybe a little embarrassed.

“That first time when I came to Palawan,” Raquel admits. Sergio nods, but doesn’t say anything, so she elaborates, “I guess it had to do with the fact that we were finally together after everything that has happened between us. It was also the first time when you were _you,_ not _el Profesor_ , not Salva, but Sergio. I mean you were fumbling with a key and every single piece of clothing.”

He chuckles at the embarrassing memory, his cheeks turning pink.

“And I was exhausted, both emotionally and physically, still questioning myself and my decisions, so it’s not entirely your fault,” She adds with a shrug. “But it was the only time. Once the excitement of seeing each other again disappeared and our anxieties calmed down, it’s all been smooth sailing.”

“10 times in a row, or more,” he quotes her words from a few days earlier, making Raquel chuckle and roll her eyes at him. It seems that he just cannot let this statement go. Sergio grins at her, and for a few moments they just smile stupidly at each other, until he sighs and admits, “This was fun, but I’m sorry, Raquel, I really have to work.”

She hums in response.

“You know, I think we should make some new good memories since now that one bumpy night is all I can think about,” Raquel says suggestively, and Sergio gives her a disapproving look. He’s finally realized what she’s doing. 

Raquel winks and stands up, walks up to him. Despite his protest, she puts some of his papers neatly onto each other (if she just threw them away, he would have a mental breakdown, she’s sure), and then sits down on the edge of the desk. Once she’s sitting in front of him and takes off her sweater, Sergio’s protests die down in the back of his throat at the sight of her new lingerie that she let Tokyo talk her into buying. He groans quietly, his eyes never leaving the exposed skin, his hands coming to rest at her sides.

It doesn’t take long until Raquel is sprawled on the desk, with books and papers full of plans under her back. There’s a sharp end of a pencil digging into her shoulder blade, but when Sergio kisses his way down her neck with a promise to make her forget about the world around them, she realizes that she doesn’t mind it at all.

Mission completed! Sergio won’t be thinking about work for a while for sure, Raquel thinks to herself before surrendering to the glorious feelings that Sergio makes her feel.


End file.
